Landing at Point Rain Revisited
by Viva Islenska
Summary: During an attempt to destroy droid factories on Geonosis, Obi-Wan is gravely injured. Anakin does something unprecedented to try to save him. In addition to aiding the Republic, the Jedi have their own conflicts. H/C. Angst. Non-slash. Obi/Ani friendship
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This was all Master Lucas' idea first!

This is another version of the Clone Wars episode "Landing at Point Rain." I basically just changed things up a bit and added some extra.

During the Second Invasion on Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi is gravely injured and his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, does something extraordinary to try to save him.

This story is a good window into the personalities of the characters leading up to Episode III (I hope!).

Contains humor and is a bit graphic in some parts. Non-Slash

* * *

><p>Republic forces led by Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ki-Adi-Mundi were closing in on Poggle the Lesser's droid factories on the dusty, Separatist-controlled planet of Geonosis. Admiral Yularen and his Battle Group followed behind them, ready to take control of the system. Before the Republic Cruisers could land, however, the three Jedi needed to execute a three-pronged attack in small gunships. Each of the three waves would deploy separately and convene at "Point Rain," a landing zone located within strike proximity to Poggle's shield generators. Once the rendezvous was made, the shields could be raided and neutralized and Admiral Yularen would be able to land his fleet and support the effort to take Geonosis and end the production of droids on the system.<p>

Obi-Wan's squadron of gunships had been the first to attempt to land at Point Rain. General Kenobi and General Skywalker often deployed together and it was common practice for them to exercise friendly competition. Anakin followed closely behind his Master, eager to catch up.

Ki-Adi observed their banter with a silent and critical eye. He, along with several other Jedi Masters, had always been skeptical about the unusually short age difference between the Knight and his former Master. As a result of the the short gap, Kenobi and Skywalker had grown together as brothers, an occurrence unprecedented in the Jedi Order between Master and Padawan. Yes, the dying wish of the legendary Master Qui-Gon Jinn had been honored, but had that been a wise decision? This was a question that hung in air at all times, but Ki-Adi knew he needed to focus on the present operation. That was how it worked these days for the servants of the Republic; the Jedi tended to their own affairs after battles had been won and in between campaigns.

And besides, the time for assiduous focus was at hand: a new complication in the current battle had just arisen.

Unfortunately for the Jedi, the confidentiality of the operation was compromised. Somehow, using a method that even the Jedi could not detect, Poggle's army received intelligence of the Republic offensive. They ambushed each wave of gunships from hideouts carved into the dunes and rockier landscapes. The Geonosian bugs were heavily armed with their own blaster artillery weapons as well as a few battalions of droids. The bugs were determined to protect their droid factories and favoritism with the Separatists and were relentless in their attack on the approaching squadrons of vulnerable gunships.

* * *

><p>Since the bugs were well-informed and waiting for the opportunity to ambush, they immediately bombarded Obi-Wan's squadron with unrelenting fire.<p>

Cody warned Obi-Wan that his designated area was too hot to land in, but there was no alternative. Obi-Wan and his gun crew had nowhere else to go. As if on cue, heavy blaster fire from Geonosian artillery wracked the small steel ship, jarring the clone troopers and general within.

Immediately after the tremors, the ship began to lose altitude and smoke and sparks filled the air.

"We're hit," Obi-Wan informed Cody over his com link, "We're going down."

Obi-Wan uttered these words with his classic calmness.

While Cody was extremely alarmed and feared for the worst when the gun ship would inevitably crash, he couldn't help but marvel at the General's composure. Any other officer, or person for that matter, would surely be in hysterics.

Upon hearing of General Kenobi's dilemma, Cody urgently requested that General Mundi and Skywalker split up and land further away from Point Rain than originally planned. Anakin's squadron was guided to a rocky area and Ki-Adi's was guided to a nearby forest. The separate squadrons exited their gunships and continued to the landing zone on foot.

* * *

><p>In hot pursuit of Geonosian defense droids, Anakin felt a dark flicker tug at him in the Force. He glanced at Ahsoka to find that she was handling the blaster fire from the enemy with relative ease. Her green blade was in constant motion. She sensed his disquiet and shot him a feral and confident smile. Anakin re-immersed himself in the carnage and allowed his mind and body to resume the crucial quest to the factory shield generators.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on his doomed gunship, Obi-Wan knew that if he didn't take matters into his own hands, most of the men with him would be killed upon crashing onto the harsh Geonosian sediment. He acted quickly. Centering himself and drawing on the Force, with all his not inconsiderable experience, he used an invisible barrier of energy to push all of the clone soldiers into the aft area of the gunship and held them safely there with all the strength in the Force that he could muster.<p>

Most of the men didn't know what was going on, but Trapper, one of the clone sergeants closest to where Obi-Wan was standing, knew exactly what the General was up to.

"General! Please, sir! Don't! You'll be killed!" He shouted over the roar of the failing turbo prop engines, the whine of the warning alarms and the thundering artillery bursts around them.

He struggled to free himself from the General's Force hold so that he may be able to somehow stop the reckless Jedi Master. But if was of no use, he could barely move a muscle and anyway he was very familiar with the General Kenobi's stubborn resolve.

"Trapper I know what I am doing," called Obi-Wan in reply. "We can salvage the mission. As soon as we hit, I need to you to stay alert and get to the rendezvous. General Skywalker and General Mundi are going to need all the help they can get. This could be a pivotal battle in our favour."

Just then, while all clone troopers were being held in their cocoon by Obi-Wans controlled field of Force energy, the small gunship connected violently with the rocky and dusty surface of the orange planet.

The instant before impact, Obi-Wan had held onto the concentrated Force particles surrounding the clones with all of his might, hoping the best for his men and thinking ruefully to himself "Well I couldn't hold them much longer anyway. This may hurt quite a lot..."

_Crack._

The small ship smashed nose first, the pilot was killed immediately and Obi-Wan was tossed viciously to the ceiling of the airplane, ricocheting off and landing unceremoniously in a crumpled heap on the deck. The entire aircraft lay crooked in the sand, buried a meter nose first and listing at a forty degree incline.

The Force shield that Obi-Wan had desperately held in place in his last moments of consciousness lingered for a mere second or two before his vision went black, but it held just long enough to prevent several serious injuries to the crew and certainly a few deaths.

But his violent collision and unconscious status made the clones wonder: did the General supply his own life to protect all of them?


	2. Chapter 2

The sixteen clone troopers had yelped in confusion when they felt themselves being harnessed by an invisible Force field in the rear hold of the failing aircraft. Only the few that could see General Kenobi standing stock still, eyes closed, with both of his palms raised in their direction, made sense of what was transpiring.

Trapper had been about to answer to the General's order when he and his squad mates were frozen during impact and then dropped safely into a pile at the bottom of the ship. There was a tangle of limbs and a few grumbles and shouts about landing on each other's heads, but a minimal amount of men were harmed. Specifically, Trapper felt and uncomfortable twist in his ankle when he landed, and Fives' right arm fractured under the weight of three or four of his brothers, but they were mostly unscathed.

As the pile of men landed on the deck they began sliding toward the forward area of the ship where Obi-Wan lay awkwardly twisted on his side and back, unmoving.

"No!" Shouted a few clones in the front of the pile that could see where the pile was sliding. Before smacking into the wall, they quickly made a barricade with their own bodies to shield the General's own unmoving one from the coming conglomeraion of soldiers and armour. It was a valiant attempt, but the weight of the tangled pile of adult men crushed the General's body even more.

"Move back! Get back! We're crushing the General!" shouted Trapper amidst the confusion.

Slowly the pile dissipated and the men regained their bearing.

"This is a disaster" thought Fives, wondering how in the Sith the General could have possibly survived the events in the last ninety seconds.

Once the men were roughly untangled from each other, they situated themselves into a position that would allow them to bring the ship down to ground level. Carefully balancing so that ten clones could walk up to the rear of the ship, they jumped in unison to bring the ship down to a horizontal plane. With a cacophonous metallic cry, the ship slowly slid back to zero degrees. This made it easier for the soldiers to ready their weapons and assess their wounded.

Trapper, who had witnessed the reprocussions of their commanding officer's strategem, was frantic.

"The General!" he cried, "He sacrificed himself for the lot of us! Raider, get over here now!"

Raider, who had just reoriented himself, located his medical supplies before straightening his helmet, and rushed over to where Trapper was crouched over the unconscious General.

After the rest of the men realized who had been the most seriously injured in the crash, the gun ship fell silent and the sound of enemy fire was more audible and growing in frequency.

Raider checked for life signs and found them, but the General would need medical attention immediately. Obi-Wan's head, neck and shoulders had forcefully struck the roof of the gun ship during impact and given him a severe concussion and cutting gruesomely into his forehead and scalp. Then in his semi-conscious confusion, his left leg had crumpled under him when he hit the deck thereafter. It now stuck out at an odd angle.

Trapper didn't need Raider's extensive medical training to grimly point out "Hells, Raider, the leg's definitely broken."

A hideous transparisteel splinter sticking ominously out of General Kenobi's side caught Raider's attention and kept him from responding to Trapper's remark. He hastily removed his armored gloves and peeled the packaging off of a large bacta pad. Trapper, taking note of Raider's silent urgency, allowed his solemn gawk to fall upon the deadly looking splinter.

Raider gave Trapper a look of foreboding before he placed one hand on General Kenobi's side for leverage, and used the other to remove the lethal shard. It slid out slowly despite the amount of strength Raider used to extract it.

When it was finally free, the hand that dislodged it allowed the splinter to fall to the deck of the ship. Slicked with Obi-Wan's blood, the shard shone dully in the dim light of the cabin and concludeded its descent to the metal floor with a ringing_ clank_. Raider wasted no time in patching the puncture wound with the clean gauze. It was not a good sign that Obi-Wan's body gave no indication that he was even aware of the procedure. Trapper felt ill.

Remembering what his comrade had said before the shard was removed, Raider spoke again.

"You're right about the broken leg, Trapper. I need to do a more thorough exam but we should keep his armour on if we're going to move him through the fire," he said decidedly. "And speaking of broken, Fives let me splint that arm. And I saw you limping Trapper, let me get a look at that ankle."

Trapper didn't move but instead looked frantically at the General and then back to Raider.

Understanding Trapper's anxiety, Raider tried to sound reassuring when he said "We can't do much for him now, Trap. All we can do his keep him still and make it back to the rendezvous. We'll get him help. If anyone can make it through, General Kenobi can."

Raider wrapped and splinted the ankles and arms that had been offended and he bandaged the other puncture wounds and scrapes that had been sustained.

After his arm was placed into a makeshift sling, Fives laid down his blaster and used his other arm to dab the sickly wounds on Obi-Wan's head and face that were flowing freely.

General Kenobi, like most Jedi Knights and Masters, was always impeccably neat and well-groomed. But now his hair and beard were matted with dark red and he was covered with orange dust and black grime. It was a difficult sight for the men to digest.

* * *

><p>Anakin and his feisty Padawan were making headway toward toward a large fortress that blocked his squad's easy passage the rendezvous point. Suddenly, Anakin gasped and felt a tingle of extreme pain via the Force for only an instant. He was so distracted by the momentary onslaught, that he barely blocked the blaster bolt that had been aimed at his head.<p>

"Sir, what is it?" called Captain Rex from his far right knowing that something was amiss if General Skywalker had allowed his physical prowess to slack. "Are you alright?"

Ahsoka wheeled around to see what had bothered her Master. She knew right away that he had not been struck because she would have felt it. But now that she was seeing the look on her Master's face and attempting to stretch out with her own feelings, she did feel the outline of perhaps a serious disturbance...

Every line on Anakin's face and the glaze in his darkened eyes indicated that he had momentarily turned his thoughts inward.

"Obi-Wan," he muttered in disbelief and worry to no one in particular. But as quickly as worry had clouded his features, determination welled up to replace them. "Rex, we need to get our squad over that wall to the rendezvous right now. Pass me six charges and see if you can contact General Mundi and Commander Cody."

"Yes, sir," shouted Rex obediently before throwing Anakin the charges and signaling his radioman to contact the others.

"Ahsoka," called Anakin, his abrupt bark startling her from her reverie, "You're with me. Grab these charges."

Ahsoka looked uneasy. Worry creased her brow and fear shone through her big blue eyes.

"But what about Master Obi-Wan?" she pleaded.

Before Anakin could hypocritically chide her for dwelling on her emotions, Rex called over to the Jedi pair.

"Sir, General Mundi and his squad have infiltrated the forest and they are almost to the clearing. We can regroup with them as soon as we take out this wall. And according to Commander Cody, General Kenobi's gunship was shot down."

Anakin had already known this before Rex had informed them, but Ahsoka tensed up and looked even more frightened.

"Ahsoka are you ready?" Anakin startled her again.

She slowly turned her face to meet his eyes, ignited her lightsaber and then cast her own eyes to the dirt. "Yes, Master, just give the word." She looked like she was about to cry.

Anakin lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "Look, Snips, I'm worried about him too, but if we don't focus on the here and now we'll never be able to help Obi-Wan." The words he said out loud to his Padawan were as much for his own benefit as they were instruction to Ahsoka.

His apparent resolve filled her with determination. "Yes, Master."

"Alright let's go."

And they were off.

Anakin went with light feet but a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the ruined gunship, Obi-Wan blearily started coming to. He determined that he was laying on a very hard surface and he felt like he was spinning. At first, he heard only a rushing noise in his ears. Finally, he was able to distinguish the distant _plunk_ of blaster fire hitting the sides of the light-armored gunship from the hasty movements and communications amongst the clones that were in the compartment with him.

_Where... ?_

He thrashed feebly where he lay and then felt an immense amount of pain. Then he ventured an attempt at opening his eyes and immediately regretted it. His head had already been aching, but peeling his eyes open just a crack had allowed a dim light to seep through that sent his head reeling in even more pain. He gasped as his mind immersed him in the river of torture that he was now feeling from the rest of his body. But that didn't matter right now. Had his little stunt worked?

Raider, who was crouched over Obi-Wan, digging through his pack for gauze and bacta pads, noticed the General thrashing and gently pushed him back on to the deck.

"General, don't try to move, sir. Our gunship crashed on Geonosis. You took a spill."

Obi-wan continued to attempt to sit up. He blearily opened his eyes despite the pain that it caused him. They were glazed over and divulged a bewilderment that was incompatible with Jedi-caliber situational awareness. But he could just make out the markings on Raider's helmet that distinguished him from his brothers.

"Raider..." he grunted hoarsely at the middle of the three Raiders that were swirling above him. Despite the fire in his ribs, he continued but struggled to find his voice and his grunts betrayed the amount of discomfort that he was in. "Rest of crew?" he inquired, hoping that Raider would understand the fragment.

"Sith, sir! Take it easy" Said Raider, incredulous at the force he had to use to subdue the General and keep him from further injuring his broken body. "We lost Juice, our pilot, but the rest of us are actually OK. I think we need to concentrate on getting out of this hole and meeting up with General Skywalker and General Mundi."

Obi-Wan looked relieved and then determined before trying to speak again. But his world suddenly went hazy yellow and he felt his head being gently lowered back to the steel deck before darkness claimed him once again.

* * *

><p>"Waxer! Boil!" called a clone commander to his troops that were gathered around the rendezvous point and defending their zone against enemy fire.<p>

The two clones of interest trotted forward and their Commander addressed them privately.

"There's a downed gun ship five clicks east. We believe its General Kenobi's. I need you to get out there and check for survivors."

Waxer and Boil had served under General Kenobi before when the Republic liberated Ryloth. They were more than eager to do him another service and rescue their brothers from the fire that was now raining down upon the pile of twisted smoking metal that they could see in the distance.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison. And they made a run for it through the barrage of bullets.

* * *

><p>"Master Mundi, come in" cackled Ki-Adi-Mundi's com-link in the form of Anakin Skywalker's deep, deliberate voice.<p>

"Yes, Skywalker" he acknowledged as flamethrowers from his squad finished off the last remaining bugs that were blocking their descent to the rendezvous point near the foot of a forested hill.

"Ahsoka, Rex and I are almost to your location. We've blown the wall and the fortress has been compromised. I suggest that you and I regroup our squads and make way to the landing zone together." He paused so slightly that only a Jedi would sense his dismay. "Obi-Wan was shot down."

"I see" replied Master Mundi, momentarily a little shaken at the news of his fellow Council member and good friend. "Regrouping is a good idea. Send me your coordinates. I can see the landing point from here and it does not look good. Stand by, Skywalker, we'll be with you in moments." Ki-Adi-Mundi was not the type of Jedi to pause as Anakin had.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had managed to open his eyes again and he was attempting to use to the Force to dissipate the fog that clouded his vision. Once he did slightly, he persued a more effective commanding stance.<p>

From across the aisle of the ship, Raider noticed the General beginning to stir again and rushed to stop him from hurting himself more.

"General! Please rest, sir! You're only making it worse!" Raider had every intention of assigning able men to carry to General to safety. He wasn't expecting to have to order the men to simultaneously subdue him physically.

Obi-Wan could feel throbbing and burning pain and heard the distant voice of someone pleading with him. He couldn't make out what was being said but he could feel the fire in his limbs and he noticed that it was very difficult to breathe. But somehow, he managed to sit up. He had to. He would not allow the mission to be compromised simply because his body felt the need to take respite.

Realizing the futility of his medical advice, Raider sighed and helped the General sit up a little higher and lean against the side of the gunship.

"Raider?" Obi-Wan couldn't make out which clone was right beside him so he ventured an educated guess.

"Right here, sir" replied Raider wearily.

The General was still extremely disoriented, but he would most likely pass out again soon anyway, so he might as well humor him.

"No more naps for me Raider," grunted Obi-Wan, "Can you help me up?"

Raider's mouth fell open. Leave it to General Kenobi to make a remark like that about his near death.

Raider let out a long sigh of reluctance.

"Sir," he began, "It's in the best interest of your health if you stay-"

Obi-Wan uncharacteristically injected a hint of impatient iciness in his is interruption of Raider's medical recommendation.

"-what, prostrated? I'm going to manuever myself to a standing position whether to you help me or not. If you want to help me, then help me up. I'm getting up off this deck one way or another."

Raider gazed into the General's cloudy grey eyes. The Jedi Master was dripping with blood, sweat and grime but his jaw was set. Raider couldn't help but feel that all his extensive and grueling medical studies were now obsolete.

"Very good, sir" said Raider even though he knew the idea of the General not staying immobile was anything but.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan was determined to clear his mind and get back in the fight. Drawing on the Force, he attempted to lift his right arm. It was excrutiatingly painful, stiff and mostly unresponsive.

_Blast._

Moving on, he lifted his left arm instead. Relieved that at least one of his arms was working, he reached up for anything to grab. Groping the remnants of a cargo strap, he used it to pull himself into a standing position as Raider assisted him as much as humanly possible. It was a slow and tedious procedure that made Raider wince as he witnessed General Kenobi's agony.

The crew silently watched the great production that it was for the General to simply stand.

Obi-Wan realized that attempting to stand up all the way was fruitless because the pain in his ribs was too intense. He gingerly tried to place some weight on his broken leg and was rewarded with an explosion of pain and sparks behind his eyes.

_Very well, I shan't be trying that again. At least I have another leg._

The crew was in awe. Not only had their General survived a crash that would have killed any normal man, but he had now risen from we're he had lain unconscious and was preparing himself to issue orders and lead them in battle. A minute ago, they weren't even sure he was still alive and they had been too afraid to inquire. But upon seeing him rise to the occasion, they would follow him to the ends of the galaxy.

Now in a somewhat standing position, Obi-Wan addressed the men who had by now given him their undivided attention. "Men, my com-link was smashed in my -er- landing miscalculation."

A few of the men smirked and shook their helmeted heads. General Kenobi had known damn well what was going to happen to him when the ship crashed. Of course he would downplay his sacrifice.

Strenuously, Obi-Wan persisted. "Right now we're Gungans in a barrel. We need to get to the rendezvous to regroup with Master Skywalker and Master Mundi."

He spoke slowly and closed his eyes half way through his sentences so that he could try to block out the pain. He was perspiring with the effort. Even the small act of speaking was draining the last of his strength and it became and increasingly difficult task to stay coherent.

This did not go unnoticed among the clone warriors, but they were patient and let him continue.

"Ready your weapons, we're getting out of here. The rendezvous is" He paused and took a deep labored breath and his back became a little more supine.

Raider lent a shoulder, swiftly taking half of Obi-Wan's weight as he gingerly wrapped an arm around the General's waist.

Obi-Wan took another second to clear his tormented mind and continued " is five clicks west. We are. All going to make. It there. In one piece. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the clones barked in unison.

Now they were fired up to make it to the rendezvous.

Obi-Wan slumped a little further toward the ground and was struggling to keep his head above turbid seas. But he would lead his troops to safety and block as many enemy lasers with his lightsaber as he possibly could.


	5. Chapter 5

The decimated gunship grew increasingly larger on the scope of Waxer and Boil's helmets until finally with one last dive and roll, they found themselves right outside its dented doors. They banged on the blast door three times before they were met with abrupt screeching and several blasters aimed point-blanc at their heads.

"Whoa! Easy guys! It's me, Waxer!" he shouted, placing his hand in their air as his battle buddy did the same.

"And Boil!" added Boil who was obviously perturbed.

"Sith, you two" said Trapper. "We almost blew you two away."

"Did everyone survive the crash?" asked Boil incredulous of the amount of men that he and his wingman were now seeing alive inside a gunship that was totaled beyond repair.

"We lost Juice" reported Raider grimly from the front of the pack. "A few of us clones got a bit tossed and the General-"

"-General!" cried Waxer and Boil in unison as their eyes fell upon the injured Jedi before Raider could utter the next part of his sentence. They rushed to his side immediately.

"Sir! What happened?" asked Boil as he took in General Kenobi's beaten form and winced at the odd, stiff manner that he was holding himself and the glazed over look in his eyes. And the blood. Boil took the liberty of stationing himself on the General's left and taking his weight from Raider.

"We've got you, sir" added Waxer as he went to the General's other side and was slightly nauseated by the volume of blood that now stained Obi-Wan's uniform.

Obi-Wan was losing his battle with awareness and was very, very tired. "Waxer, Boil, am I glad to see you. We. Had a bit. Of a. Pile up."

It was now taking all of Obi-Wan's strength to speak. Darkness was calling him and he was freezing cold. How much he just wanted to shut his eyes and take respite from the pain that engulfed him.

_No._

He reconnoitered his strength and continued to address the two men that were now completely supporting him from each side.

"Show us. The way." He smirked a little to try to reassure them that he was alright, but his unfocused eyes and slight tremors were giving him away.

Waxer and Boil shot a meaningful glance to the rest of their brothers in the gun ship. _They_ would be the ones to help General Kenobi to safety and there wouldn't be an argument about it. It had been General Kenobi who had saved both of them from certain death on Ryloth as the three of them commandeered and operated a Separatist hover tank. They gripped Obi-Wan firmly, but were mindful of his injuries, and signaled to Trapper to commence the short but dangerous journey to the rendezvous.

* * *

><p>"Commander Cody, come in, sir" Cackled Boil over Cody's com link. "We've got sixteen men and the General." He stole a glance at Obi-Wan and added "Have a med team ready."<p>

"Copy that" answered Cody before barking another order to clones at the landing zone he now oversaw. "Lay down cover fire at point three-five, and ready the meds, Waxer and Boil are bringing General Kenobi and the survivors in."

* * *

><p>Anakin, Ahsoka and Master Mundi were making their way closer to the smoking pile of medal and debris that was now the rendezvous point. Even from distance, they could see that the bugs were closing in fast and hard.<p>

Realizing the severity of the situation, Anakin made a snap decision. "Rex, get me Admiral Yularen. I'm calling in air support."

He now had to try even harder to suppress his increasing unease about Obi-Wan's status, but he knew his former Master and best friend was still alive. He could still feel his dim thrumming in the Force.

_Hang on, Obi-Wan._

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was vaguely aware that his body was covering the distance between the crash site and the landing zone. He was dangling limply from two clone troopers and could see his own blood dripping on the dusty land that was swiftly flying by beneath him.<p>

But a sudden pang in the Force brought his thoughts into a pseudo-focus.

*_The enemy is waiting for us. We are in trouble._*

He lifted his head and his eyes snapped wide open.

A shocked Waxer and Boil realized that the General had suddenly struggled free of their careful grasp, ignited his blue blade and begun hobbling to the front of the squad formation.

They hurried after him after exchanging an incredulous glance at each other.

To Obi-Wan, his lightsaber seemed much heavier than it normally did and his right arm was even more a mass of white hot needles than it was before. Nevertheless, he took it in his left hand and raised it to block a sudden onslaught of green blaster fire from bugs that had planned to ambush them on their route to the rendezvous point. He did not currently have the ability to re-aim the shots, but he was miraculously able to deflect them. He now relied on the Force more than ever to help him urge his broken body onward and it was quickly draining him.

The clones caught on and focused their fire on the stronghold of bugs that had planned to ambush them, destroyed it, and followed the General to the clearing at the entrance of the shantily blockaded landing zone.

Obi-Wan hobbled along to meet Cody in the center and braced himself for one a final stand against the bugs that were closing in.

Cody was completely taken aback by the General's appearance. The first thing that came to his mind was walking, or running rather, corpse. He had never thought he'd seen a more heroic effort in all his life as a soldier.

The rest of the men followed suit and aimed their weapons to kill and protect, all the while drawing inspiration from General Kenobi and hoping to soon welcome General Skywalker and Mundi to the fray.

* * *

><p>Anakin was right outside the landing zone and could feel Obi-Wan's life Force slipping swiftly away. He concentrated on sending strength to him via the Force and begged him to hang on a little longer.<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan had already in his mind accepted that he was going to die on this day on this dreadful orange planet. He was content in knowing that this mission, when completed, would deal a serious blow to the Separatist cause. Knowing he still had a job to do, he used the Force to push his agony to the back of his mind and inwardly vowed to take out as many bugs and protect as many clones as he could. He would also make Anakin's next move as safe and easy as possible.<p>

_Oh Anakin_, he thought sadly. It was thee one person he regretted leaving behind the most to join the Force. Knowing Anakin as well as he did, he was sure that his former Padawan would somehow blame himself. The thought of his best friend gave him a bit of much needed strength to continue.

He then decided that in his final moments he would focus on the light. He mentally clung to the Force and found peace in the warmth that it supplied him with.

All of the sudden, he felt a massive surge of bright life Force reaching out for him and giving him strength, energy and reassurance. He knew exactly where the source of this massive swell in energy and light was coming from.

_Anakin. Thank the Force you're here._

He clung to the support that Anakin was sending. He used Anakin's helpful energy to quell his pain, enhance his concentration, wield his saber and see the peril that was coming to the clones around him.

The Force screamed at him again. *_Now Cody is in mortal danger_.*

He hobbled his way over to his clone commander and trusted friend, assisting him in his tangle with a particularly adamant group of bugs with heavy guns. In the confusion, one bug entered the fray unnoticed.

A blaster bolt whined past Obi-Wan's ear, while another struck the hilt of his half-raised lightsaber. It flew from his weak and failing grasp and plopped into the dirt meters away.

The shear force of the bolt against his weapon, made him momentarily double over, but Obi-Wan looked up in time to realize the addition to the foe before his comrade.

Cody, with his back to the blaster that was pointed right at him, was next in line to be added to the list of KIA.

In less than an instant, Obi-Wan made up his mind and took action.

Using the very last of his remaining strength, Obi-Wan threw himself behind his commander to do to his one final duty and block a bolt that would have killed Cody. The jump seemed to go in slow motion as did the harsh burning singe that took Obi-Wan's breath away entirely.

Fleetingly, Obi-Wan wondered if he had imagined the faint roar of Republic strike planes flying low above him mixed with a panicked yell of a very beloved but very desperate voice.

His eyes closed against his will and he was unconscious before he hit the dirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin entered the fray and reached out with his senses, allowing them to guide him to the source of Obi-Wan's waning presence in the Force.

He arrived just in time to witness the success of the air strike against the Geonosian enemy and the flash of bright green light that threw the shape of a limp Jedi Master to the ground.

_Obi-Wan! No!_

Unsure of whether or not he had given voice to his mental scream or not, Anakin retracted his blade and rushed to the side of his former Master who now lay still as death, caked in blood on the dusty Geonosian soil.

Cody, now unscathed and out of danger, was in horror and disbelief. That blast could have been lethal and his own General had just taken it for him right in the gut. He took a knee next to General Kenobi and a survey of the area to make sure that the enemy efforts had been compromised. He could see General Mundi and Padawan Tano ahead about fifty meters holding the last of the bugs as unarmed prisoners.

He was not fazed when the shape of a tall young man suddenly dropped out of the sky right next to him, landing gracefully with a slight thud and breathing heavily.

"General Skywalker." Cody acknowledged him but didn't take his eyes off the General that was on the ground and very, very still. "He took that blast for me; he pushed me out of the way and took that blast right in the stomach!"

For the first time in Anakin's long service with Commander Cody, Anakin recognized and hint of fear and hysteria in the Commander's tone. And something else...

Guilt.

"It's alright Cody, Obi-Wan did what he felt was right. Get me any available medics and I'll contact the temple. Make sure your own are OK first. I only want medics over here that aren't busy with someone else."

Anakin surveyed Obi-Wan's crumpled form. He placed a hand on his former master's forehead and noticed that it was freezing before and icy fist clenched his own heart: Obi-Wan was not breathing. He closed his eyes and turned his thoughts inward.

Anakin was never much good at Healing, but he had to do something for Obi-Wan while they waited for the cruiser.

"Obi-Wan," he called vocally as he closed his eyes and mentally summoned his Master. Within the energies of the Force it was as if he was trudging through a vicious sandstorm on a dark desert planet, locating the source of a flame that smoldered slightly in the distance.

"_Obi-Wan_," he called again, "_its Anakin. Come back to me_."

_Not again._ The loss of his own mother was still fresh in his heart. He couldn't handle another loss of a loved one. It would be his demise, he was sure of it.

Anakin was slightly aware of his one hand on Obi-Wan's forehead and the other hand joined with Obi-Wan's own limp one. He was not at all aware of the crowd of clones that now encircled the pair of Jedi, or the Padawan that came to a screeching, dusty halt just behind him or the tall Jedi Master that was silently standing vigil over all of them.

* * *

><p>Anakin was hurrying toward the source of the flame as it was feebly flickering and dying out.<p>

_Obi-Wan, please hang on a little longer. The battle is over. We've taken the droid factories. Let me find you and I can help you heal._

There was nothing but silence still but Anakin trudged on and stretched out with his feelings even more.

* * *

><p>The crowd watched as Anakin's brow furrowed deeper and sweat that was not from the battle beaded on his forehead and slid onto his face- disguising the silent tear that had fallen.<p>

Ahsoka was shocked. This couldn't be happening. Her Master's Master was the best of the best. There was nothing that could knock Master Kenobi down so badly that he couldn't get up.

Amidst the anxious crowd, only one man was focused on the Jedi Knight rather than the injured Jedi Master.

Ki-Adi-Mundi stood like a statue, silently using the Force to probe what had startled him most about the urgent scenario. The aura surrounding the young Jedi Knight was a torrent of turbid emotion. Master Mundi took a deep calming breath to combat the disquiet, and reached out to Master Yoda, informing him that one of their own was in great peril and another was, in every aspect that the Jedi Code dictated, completely lost.

* * *

><p>Systems away, while a small, wizened Jedi master was giving a Physics lesson, he was startled by a distand disturbance. He dismissed his students early before plopping down cross legged right in the middle of the classroom floor, sinking deeply into meditation.<p>

* * *

><p>In Anakin's mind the bonfire was right over one last dune.<p>

_Please, Master_ he pleaded. _Don't leave us. We need your help if we're going to beat the Separatists. I need you._

_Anakin?_ A very faint voice whispered to him in the Force.

* * *

><p>The face, on the body that Anakin was not currently attached to, brightened ever so slightly and Ahsoka looked hopeful as she noticed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Obi-Wan! Yes! It's me, I'm here!<em>

_Anakin. I'm confused. I see Light but I hear you coming from the opposite direction._

_Come toward me Obi-Wan! I know it's not your time to join the Force, Master!_

_I'm so tired. How do you know that it is not my time?_

_Intuition, Obi-Wan. I know there is still a fight in you, and it is a fight that the Republic and the Jedi desperately need. You have to come with me!_

There was a long pause and Anakin had feared for the worse but did not let his effort wan.

_You're coming with me Obi-Wan._

_Anakin, can you lead me back?_

And then in an explosion of light, their two minds met within the Force. The bonfire exploded with intense brightness and heat. Anakin felt himself rushing back toward his body on Geonosis.


	7. Chapter 7

In the orange dirt on the now Republic controlled planet of Geonosis, a group of clones, and one very relieved Padawan and Jedi Master watched as the body of Anakin Skywalker and the man he was kneeling over jerked upward with the sudden influx of Force energy.

Obi-Wan's body jerked upward violently as if it had been yanked by an invisible chain. Then he invonluntarily gasped, filling his oxygen-deprived lungs with the air that they had desperately needed. His eyes did not open but they fluttered for a few moments before he let out a long sigh and sank into deep unconsciousness.

Anakin's opened his eyes slowly after his own body jerked slightly, and he stared at Obi-Wan in an obvious state of extreme happiness and relief. He gave Obi-Wan's hand a final squeeze before releasing it but left the hand on his forehead to make sure that Obi-Wan was no longer in immediate danger of death. He smiled broadly at what he found but noticing Obi-Wan's awfully twisted arm and jutting leg, he decided against a Healing trance. That would have to wait.

"Master?" asked the pleading voice of his terrified Padawan beside him.

"He's going to be alright, Ahsoka, as long as we get him out of here sooner rather than later. Get that med team in here now, I want him on that Cruiser and transported to the Jedi Temple," he added in Cody's direction.

"Yes, sir!" yelled Cody in relief and threw up a salute. Even Ki-Adi seemed relieved.

"Let's get this place cleaned up and ready for the demolition teams to wipe it. Master Mundi, while Obi-Wan is away, Ahsoka and I can-"

"Anakin please," interrupted Ki-Adi to the young man that now stared in awe at the prospect of being addressed by his first name by the stoic Master Mundi. "Padawan Tano and I are more than capable of cleaning up this rock with the help of Cody's Battalion."

Ki-Adi knew that Anakin would not be able to function properly until Obi-Wan was out of mortal danger.

"In any case, one of us needs to report to the Council. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I begged you to replace me just this once."

Anakin smiled widely and was grateful that Master Mundi understood completely and was allowing him to see that his friend was Healed. He bowed.

"My deepest thanks, Master Mundi."

Master Mundi returned the bow but his smile faded. "You're welcome, but Obi-Wan may still need you yet."

"Yes, Master." Anakin heartily agreed.

He instructed Ahsoka to be good in his absence and then followed the hover bed that contained the form of his best friend onto the transport to Coruscant. Obi-Wan was stable for the moment but had severe injuries that needed attention.

* * *

><p>Once in the med bay, Anakin carefully lifted Obi-Wan, deposited him gently into an empty bed and summoned the nearest med droid. He then waited as the droid probed and catalogued his friend's injuries.<p>

Anakin knew the list would neither be sparse nor minor.

"Pending diagnosis. Pending diagnosis " chimed the mono-tone of the med droid as Anakin rolled his eyes and tapped his foot in impatience that was very unbecoming of a Jedi Knight.

"Pending diagnosis." The droid paused. "Diagnosis complete. General Kenobi has sustained the following:"

Anakin held his breath and listened fiercely.

"One concussion: severe. Left femur shattered. Two hairline fractures of the left tibia. Hairline fracture of the right ulna and right radius. Three fractured ribs. Trauma to the abdomen including internal bleeding, severe blaster burn and one large puncture wound. Lacerations of the scalp, shoulders and neck. Shock from blood loss and fatigue: imminent."

Anakin's mouth fell open as he distinctly remembered Obi-Wan running, swinging his lightsaber and fighting with all of this injury not to mention saving Cody's life!

The droid continued. "Recovery time: unknown. Immediate surgery: required. This droid respectfully requests that General Skywalker vacate the medical facility for the commencement of the procedure and subsequent bacta submersion."

"Don't bet on it" growled Anakin, indifferent to the droid's request.

The droid responded in its sing-song mono tone "Very well, sir. Please remain in the seat provided."

The droid placed a hypo spray to Obi-Wan's neck and another in the crook of his left arm and activated two more medical droids. Within seconds, the three mechanical bodies were at work, fluidly cutting, prodding, wiping, pulling, pushing and gluing with extreme precision.

Anakin took a seat in a chair next to the wall and noticed something slightly uncomfortable prodding his side. He pulled his robe back to examine the extra silver gleam of a lightsaber hilt that currently joined his attached to his belt. He even noticed the extra weight that it supplied as it threw off his gait while he paced the room as the droids worked. Under usual circumstances, Anakin would relish in the fact that he had once again one-upped his Master and now held in his cocky possession the single object Obi-Wan had instructed his Padawan never to lose. But not today.

The surgery was long and tedious and Anakin found that he had to close his eyes for most of it. His thoughts went inward and he meditated and used the Force to keep Obi-Wan stable and send his battered body strength during the lengthy and traumatic procedure. Obi-Wan's life Force was dormant for the moment but was safe.

When the three droids were finished, their leader summoned a much larger one to transport and lower Obi-Wan into a make-shift bacta tank in the corner. After his external cuts and wounds were healed, Obi-Wan was removed, redressed and laid on a clean white bed.

* * *

><p>Long hours after the surgery passed before Anakin could feel the thrum of Obi-Wan's sluggish thoughts as he was groggily waking from his watery slumber. Anakin opened his own eyes and settled himself right next to Obi-Wan's bed.<p>

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's eyelids twitched. He lay silent and still before a slight smile spread on his now clean and blood-free face.

"Despicable hangover" croaked Obi-Wan before slowly dragging open his eyes. They were met by Anakin's clear, concerned bright blue, but somehow darkened ones.

Anakin shared a wry grin. "How many times have I warned you about your partying habits, Master?"

A few moments went by and the grins faded.

"Thank you Anakin, you guided me."

"You scared the Force out of us, Master. I thought we'd lost you for sure. How do you feel?"

Obi-Wan gave a difficult chuckle and couldn't even bring himself to answer. In all honestly he felt like he had been trampled by a herd of rabid Banthas, but he was not one to complain. Anakin had known anyway that the question was rhetorical.

"You did quite a selfless thing, my Master, and you've managed to give me a few more grey hairs. I'll look as old as you do in no time if you keep this up."

Looking into Obi-Wan's glassy stare, Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan's coherence would be short-lived, so he skipped the jokes and got down to business.

"Our mission was a success and Poggle was apprehended. Master Mundi is overseeing the reconstruction and babysitting your Padawan's Padawan so that I can come back to the Temple with you. We're thirty minutes from Coruscant. I will report to the Council and be by your side when you awake in the Healer's ward."

"Anakin," began Obi-Wan, finding his wits and looking troubled, "there is no reason that you should feel obligated to send me to the Healer's. I've wasted enough time and I feel quite alright. I shouldn't have a problem assisting gah."

Obi-Wan had jarred his broken leg. Although the droids had immobilized him, they were not programed to understand the tenacity of General Kenobi, and had probably not put enough tension in the binds, seeing as anyone else in the galaxy would not need such protection from their own self.

"Not a chance Obi-Wan. I have strict orders from the Council and from Master Vokara Che to see to it that you are sent straight to the Healer's ward. They know you too well." Anakin smirked reassuringly and placed a large hand on his Master's forehead.

"Anakin, please- wait!"

Obi-Wan shot Anakin a look of extreme annoyance and disdain before Anakin forced sleep upon him. Obi-Wan was too weak to put off the suggestion while his body begged for it, and his eyes slammed shut as he went into a very deep healing trance.

Anakin meditated on it a little longer to make sure Obi-Wan was sleeping soundly in the folds of the Force and would be out for a very long time.

He opened his eyes and stared solemnly at the form of his severely wounded Master.

"That was far too close" thought Anakin with a shudder.

In all their years together, Anakin had never seen Obi-Wan so weak or helpless and it pained him greatly. "Get a hold of yourself, Skywalker" he reprimanded himself vocally, knowing that it was against the Jedi Code to be so blatantly attached to his friend.

Still, he couldn't help it.

Once word got to the Council that he had been so worried and upset about Obi-Wan, he would undoubtedly be chided by the Council Members. He_ hated_ how they demanded him to be so heartless.

"One day I will be respected enough to change the rules."

He stood and said "Good rest, my Master" before silently taking his leave of Obi-Wan to assist in the landing sequence.


	8. Chapter 8

Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu sat in a dark chamber atop a high spire in the Jedi Temple. They both had their eyes closed and were patiently waiting for the third member of their meeting to join them. Suddenly, the holo of Ki-Adi-Mundi flickered to life next to them and the two Masters opened their eyes and bowed their heads to him. Returning the bow, Ki-Adi catalyzed the conversation.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, thank you for receiving my private transmission. All is going according to plan on Geonosis. Poggle will be transported to a maximum security facility on our own Coruscant in two days time and we have hope of pinpointing the locations of other droid construction plants on other systems. I have sent Young Skywalker to brief the Council on more the more confidential aspects of the invasion. He will arrive on Coruscant shortly."

"Well you have done, Master Mundi. Good news this is indeed. However, aware Master Windu and I are of the facts. A specific matter with you we wish to discuss" replied Yoda.

Ki-Adi knew what was coming and also felt the need to consult Mace and Yoda.

Mace spoke up. "We know that Master Kenobi was gravely injured during the advance to the rendezvous point. In your opinion, how did Young Skywalker handle the situation?"

Mace's dark eyes bored into Ki-Adi's holographic ones. Yoda was unblinkingly staring at him too. Ki-Adi looked into the eyes of both of the other Jedi Masters and told the truth.

"I assure you that the situation was dire. I myself was almost certain that Master Kenobi would be the next name etched into the memorial here at the Temple. Young Skywalker looked calm to the untrained eye, but I sensed from him immense anxiety, worry and fear of loss. I have a strong feeling that his Padawan Learner sensed the same emotions from him as well."

"Indeed" said Yoda. "A strong bond Skywalker has forged with Padawan Tano. Felt his fears she undoubtedly did. A bad example he sets for the young one."

"Yes" added Mace, "they do have a strong bond, but it is no comparison to the one that Skywalker has forged with Master Kenobi."

"I am very fond of Master Kenobi" added Ki-Adi in Anakin's defense.

"Fond of Master Kenobi, we all are. But Jedi we are first and foremost" replied Yoda.

"What action do you suggest we take to rectify the situation, Master Yoda?" inquired Mace pensively.

Yoda closed his eyes. "Shrouded in darkness the situation is. Clarity and wisdom regarding Young Skywalker's unbridled emotions, the Force has not provided me with."

Mace shared an apprehensive look with Ki-Adi as Yoda sat in silence.

* * *

><p>As promised, Anakin was seated in a chair gazing out into the coruscant dusk in Obi-Wan's room at the Healer's ward when the injured Jedi Master groggily climbed out of deep slumber. This time he was met with dull aching pains as opposed to the blinding torturous pains that he had experienced on the battle field and on the Cruiser.<p>

Anakin sensed his friend's increasingly lucid presence in the Force and pulled his chair up to Obi-Wan's bed.

"Good morning" Anakin began cheerily. "You and I are giving a demo duel in ten minutes so I suggest you get moving."

"Ha. Ha. Haaa" replied Obi-Wan sarcastically as he opened his eyes and glanced around, trying to decide where he was and why his body wasn't responding to his commands. Or was it his commands that weren't being formulated? He heaved a sigh when he realized how stiff and sore he was as the events of the past few days came rushing back to him.

"Seriously though Obi-Wan, do you feel better?" inquired Anakin, looking concernedly at his Master's uncharacteristic idleness. Obi-Wan was still pretty drugged up and definitely feeling groggy, but had begun to test out his newly knitted body.

After a few long moments- much longer than a healthy person would take to respond- Obi-Wan slowly glanced up in Anakin's general direction.

"Hmm?"

Anakin frowned. "Obi-Wan you're supposed to be resting. Please, for once in your life just take it easy and let yourself heal."

Still, in his distant and serene voice, Obi-Wan seemed a touch impatient. "Oh please Anakin, look at me lying here in a bed, I am healing! I just want to see how much mobility..."

"WHAT IN THE FORCE IS ON ME?"

The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched as Obi-Wan was finally noticing the clean white plaster that now encased his right arm and the length of his left leg.

"Just a precaution Master," informed Anakin sounding all too-satisfied. "You have a bit of a reputation you see. Your self-diagnostic techniques are known throughout the Temple. The Healers just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't initiate your own form of inadequate rehab like you always do."

Obi-Wan let out a long disappointed and embarrassed sigh. "Just pass me my leggings and shirt please so that no one sees me in these abominable _things_."

Anakin got up and grabbed the rest of Obi-Wan's clothes that were folded neatly in the small closet by the door. "Obi-Wan you're being so ridiculous. There's no shame in your injuries! You acted with selflessness and valiance that only serve to bring credit to the Jedi Order. Cody and an entire squad of clone troopers are alive today because of you. I know you don't like to be pushed around by your former Padawan, but you need to relax and get some rest."

Obi-Wan scoffed and Anakin paused to drench his next words in meaning.

"Look, Master, I know you hate being out of commission, and I know that it's killing you to be a victim of such a primitive healing technique, but you need it."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but Anakin hastily continued, his voice growing in volume.

"All of Poggle's factories have been demolished. Admiral Yularen has escorted the new Republic approved Geonosian delegates to the surface to set up the new regime. He sends his regards by the way. Plus loads of people were in here while you were unconscious anyway."

Now Obi-Wan looked really ashamed. "Anakin, let's just get out of here."

"Obi-Wan I don't think it's wise that you try to move just yet."

"We're leaving Anakin! I can heal just as well in my quarters as I can in this Sithly prison!" All of the sudden Obi-Wan looked a bit sheepish and his voice regressed to its usual gentleness. "Assuming that you wouldn't mind - ahh- escorting me to said location?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and stood up to alert the Healer that Master Kenobi would be resuming his recovery in the privacy of his own home.

* * *

><p>Master Vokara Che strongly wished to keep him for another few days, but Anakin insisted that Obi-Wan would probably hurt himself by trying to escape in the middle of the night if he wasn't allowed to take Obi-Wan out of Halls of Healing right now.<p>

"Very well then, Young Skywalker" huffed the exasperated Master Healer. "But I need constant updates on his condition. His internal injuries are only but freshly healed and tender and he is going to need a lot of rest. He'll be in intense pain over the next few days so take these crystals. And please, whatever you do, don't let him walk on that leg. I can sense him planning to do that already."

"Yes, Master Che." Anakin bowed out and returned to Obi-Wan's room. Obi-Wan was now struggling to put his loose fitting shirt on over his casted arm. Anakin rushed to assist him.

"There, we can just hide the wretched thing under my shirt and no one will even notice!"

"Master, I regret to inform you that even the most unobservant, Force-repulsing Nerf herder would notice that one of your tunic sleeves is flapping in the wind" replied Anakin.

"Nah, I'll put my cloak over and no one will see."

It was quite the production getting Obi-Wan dressed, but Anakin exercised patience and kindness. He understood that Obi-Wan simply did not want to be fussed over or garner any sympathy from the Temple inhabitants that the pair was sure to encounter on their way to Obi-Wan's room. He had felt the same way after the first battle on Geonosis. Oh how he hated the sympathetic stares that were cultivated by his prosthetic arm. He didn't even have to ask Obi-Wan if he would do him the favor and walk closely to Anakin's right side as the traveled through the hallways of onlookers. He soon discovered that Obi-Wan had a knack for subtly shielding Anakin's false arm from Jedi that were dying for a look at it.

Finally, Obi-Wan was fully and awkwardly dressed, but still a little too groggy to really take in how ridiculous he looked.

"Okay" he said satisfied at last, "let's go." And he took one step before almost collapsing to the ground.

Alarmed, Anakin bent with him and caught him in a rough hug. Obi-Wan groaned in frustration and soreness.

"Oh no you don't, Master! Give me you're good arm. That's it."

Relieved to have help, Obi-Wan slung his left arm over Anakin's shoulders as Anakin placed his own right arm gently around Obi-Wan's waist. "Thank you" Obi-Wan mumbled.

"No problem. Nice and easy now, Master."

Before the two could make it out of the room, they found the impressive form of Master Che looming in the doorway and obviously irritated. She gave Obi-Wan a quick lecture, reprimand and several threats about what would happen if he didn't religiously follow her instructions.

"And one last thing. I'm prescribing you a sedative. You're going to need it if you are to get any rest tonight and the next few days."

"A sedative? Really Vokara there's no need for me to indulge in any sort of chemical-"

Before he could finish, the Master Healer deftly produced a small blaster-like medical capsule from her robe and stuck Obi-Wan right in the neck.

"-Agh" he resigned quietly as the gun pricked his neck and hissed an assortment of potions into his bloodstream. The effect was immediate and Obi-Wan gave a moaning sigh of calmness and relief.

"_Really_ Obi-Wan, I think there is" she said with brevity, reflecting his look of surprise with her own severe one. Then her features softened as Obi-Wan's wits began to buckle under the intoxicating serum.

She now directed her speech to Anakin. "To bed immediately. No dueling. No follow-up reports. No briefing. No stops." She smiled slightly at Anakin, bowed and glided away to check on her other charges.


	9. Chapter 9

The brotherly pair trekked slowly and awkwardly out of the Healer's Ward. It was early evening and most students and Masters would be at supper. Obi-Wan was pleased at the prospect of not running into anyone that he knew and the medicines in his system were beginning to mess with his conscious mind even more.

They had made it halfway down the first corridor when Jedi Master Aayla Secura came into view walking their way. Obi-Wan, barely making out the form of the tall approaching Twi'lek woman, looked alarmed and painfully straightened himself up in Anakin's grip in an attempt to act casual like nothing was out of place. As if he and his good friend were strolling to supper, mundanely discussing their next mission.

Anakin took in the form of his former Master. He laughed inwardly at the droopy grey eyes, the large lump on his chest that could only be produced by a concealed arm in a sling and the one lone mahogany left boot that stood in sharp contrast with a white plaster shoe that was hovering a few inches from the floor.

Obi-Wan glanced around helplessly, desperate to avoid catching Aayla's eye.

Aayla, who had been on her way to see Obi-Wan, was startled to see him awake, let alone standing in the hallway.

"Obi-Wan! Young Skywalker!" she called in acknowledgement and joy and advanced toward the pair.

"Master Secura" bowed Anakin invitingly as Obi-Wan was pretending to take sudden fervent interest in fire evacuation instructions that were fastened to the wall.

Aayla stepped closer, issuing her friend a more scrutinizing and suspicious look.

"Obi-Wan, I was so pleased to learn that you're going to make a full recovery! I heard your former Padawan here went to quite a few lengths to see you safely back to us." She gave Anakin an appraising look.

Obi-Wan brushed it off. "Yes he did but there was no need to worry really it wasn't too bad, just got banged up a bit. We were just on our way to-"

Obi-Wan tried to take a hasty step on his own and had jarred his arm, leg and sore midsection, stumbling helplessly in the process. Anakin and Aayla caught him from either side. Obi-Wan's head sagged toward the floor in embarrassment and paralyzing pain. Aayla looked incredulously from Obi-Wan to Anakin. Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Aayla knew Obi-Wan well enough to understand exactly what was going on.

"Well, I am glad to see that you're doing so... _well_, Obi-Wan. Say, mind if I come back to your quarters with you? I need to borrow that book of yours about mines on Utapau."

Anakin gave her a grateful look. He knew that she didn't have any need for such a book but that she wanted to provide him with an extra Jedi to escort Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly. He was in too much pain and medicine-induced confusion to adequately respond.

* * *

><p>Aayla and Anakin slowly made their way up to Obi-Wan's room with injured Jedi between the two of them. Any other Jedi that came over to them and began to speak they simply waved away. Obi-Wan was now too sedated to reasonably communicate with anyone. And while everyone who they passed looked extremely concerned, the looks from Anakin and Aayla brought them into understanding. Anakin, couldn't care less about what the other Jedi thought anyway. He would explain the odd situation later, or not at all. His perceived rudeness wasn't important to him.<p>

As they made their way across the Temple, Obi-Wan began to look so wrecked that when they passed a group of Younglings, one of the young girls from his history class began to cry.

"Master Kenobi!" She sobbed in alarm.

"There there, Younglings," cooed Aayla to the horrified young Force wielders. "Master Kenobi is simply very tired from his last mission. Run along now I know you have homework to do."

And the Younglings hurried away to the crcche, stealing backward glances at the vaunted but now semi-conscious Master Kenobi hanging from the grips of two other full-grown Jedi.

"Almost there, Obi-Wan" reassured Anakin, not sure if Obi-Wan had any clue what day it was or what system they were on.

Obi-Wan glanced up at him and asked "We haven't seen anyone have we? Oh...evenin' Aayla" he slurred.

Aayla and Anakin shared a look of guilty amusement and guided Obi-Wan down the hall, over the threshold into his room and laid him on the bed in the antechamber.

"Oh look" exclaimed Aayla after Obi-Wan had been situated on the bed. "Here's the book that I need." She gave it one theatrical flip through before saying "on second thought, I think I'll just consult the files in the library." She winked at Anakin. "Get well, Obi-Wan. Young Skywalker-." She bowed and took her leave, waiting until she got out into the hallway to let out a long sigh of concern.

Anakin glanced at the chrono on the wall. "Well, Master it's pretty late and I'm, uhh too tired to walk back to my own room. You don't mind if I stay here tonight do you?" said Anakin as he activated the spare bed that sprang horizontally out of the wall.

"Hmmmm?" stirred Obi-Wan slightly

"Thanks, knew you wouldn't mind" said Anakin as he fluffed a pillow and laid a blanket down on the cot. Then he strode to his Master's bed and placed a mound of pillows under Obi-Wan's leg and crossed his arm safely across his chest before wrapping him tightly a soft, fluffy comforter.

Obi-Wan was too sedated to even notice and was already almost asleep.

Anakin gratefully unhooked the foreign lightsaber from his belt and placed it on Obi-Wan's nightstand where it belonged. Then, he washed up and lay on his own little bed and closed his eyes. He had just begun to unwind when Obi-Wan's sleepy voice broke the quiet of the room.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Wake me... up early. I ...report...Council."

"Yeah. Sure" replied Anakin simply to satisfy his injured friend, having no intention of doing so.

"And... "Obi-Wan began to trail off "Thank you, my old friend..." he drifted.

"You're welcome, my Master."

Anakin rolled over and joined Obi-Wan in the peaceful folds of sleep at last.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Anakin awoke to the bright Coruscant light spilling onto his face. He hadn't slept in this late on this system in such a long time and it was quite a novelty. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes and got up to check on Obi-Wan. However, much to his dismay, Obi-Wan's bed was nothing but a bundle of blankets and pillows. Obi-Wan was unmistakably absent.

Alarmed, Anakin scrambled "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan where are you?"

He stormed around the room, livid and worried.

He checked the bathroom and froze, his mouth dropping to the floor as he took in the sight of Obi-Wan lying on his back next to the sink with his head awkwardly propped up against the side of the bath tub.

"Oh good morning, my friend" beamed Obi-Wan as if oblivious that he was stranded on the bathroom floor.

"_Master.._." Anakin was so frustrated that he had trouble keeping his cool. He took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes and said through clenched teeth "What in the name of all that is Force sensitive are you doing lying on the bathroom floor when you should be in your bed recovering from your near death experience!"

"I didn't want to wake you up, Anakin! I seemed to have stumbled a bit and knew it was against my better judgment, and, as I discovered, out of the reach of my current abilities, to try to get up. So I contented myself with waiting here. It's been rather peaceful you know..."

"Obi-Wan! It was against your better judgment to get out of bed on your own in the first place! What were you thinking! Why didn't you just wake me up and ask me to help you?"

"Anakin, I know how much that Healing another can take it out of person. You need rest probably more than I do! Of course I would rather have you get a full night's rest for a change than have to worry about me!"

"You are _so_ impossible!" Anakin complained as he carefully helped Obi-Wan off the floor.

Obi-Wan fought to suppress grunts of pain. He was extremely stiff and feeling the soreness of his recently healed body parts and the repercussions of spending half the night on the ceramic floor.

"Obi-Wan, as much as I enjoy seeing you drunk on your pain pills, what I love most about them is that they inhibit your ability to shield your agony for me. So please humor me and stop trying to shut me out. You're only wasting your energy. I can feel your mind writhing in pain right now."

"Always the clever one," grumbled Obi-Wan as Anakin helped him into the bath.

"Just sit in here and relax. I'm going to contact Master Che and inform her that you actually survived the night. But I'm warning you, Master, any more funny business and I'll take you right back there. Those sedatives you were prescribed are powerful, you probably don't even remember seeing Aayla last night."

"Aayla? What? Um, oh yes, I think I .. I don't remember at all" he admitted reluctantly.

"Well I suggest you give her a call, she helped me carry you here after you nearly passed out from trying to act cool in the hallway. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Wow how embarrassing. Whatever you feel like making Anakin, I'll just be a few minutes in here. Although, I admit that it's going to be a bit of a nuisance washing under these detestable plaster menaces."

"Shut up Obi-Wan, if it weren't for them you'd be back like you were on Geonosis or worse. Do you want a sedative or what?"

"I think I'm okay for now Anakin I " Obi-Wan paused, remembering what Anakin had said about his shielding and noting the reproachful look on Anakin's face " yes please" he submitted.

"Alright, here." Anakin handed him a small green crystal. "Meditate on this and relax for a bit. Call if you need me. And think of how you're going to make it up to Aayla for making her comfort the Younglings when they mistook you for a zombie."

Obi-Wan frowned. "So I shall."

* * *

><p>After the next two days, Obi-Wan was well enough to take trips outside and around the Temple. He still needed help though. Noting that Anakin needed his life back, he enlisted the help of long-time friend Mace Windu and stayed in his room with him.<p>

On the third day Obi-Wan, leaning on Mace's shoulder, took the lift tube up to the top of the highest spire so that he could finally convene with the Council again. He was very eager to get back to work.

"Obi-Wan, you can come to Council meetings again, but we're not sending you anywhere for a while."

"Thanks for reminding me, Mace. I didn't know if there were any foreign dignitaries who would mind their guests being held upright by other Jedi Masters. And it wouldn't be disappointing or anything if the Jedi summoned to a system for a rescue needed his own rescue from gravity."

Mace swallowed a grin.

"Don't get fresh with me, Master Kenobi" he replied coolly, but amused nonetheless. "Just remember that you are taunting the very person that is rescuing you at this very moment."

Obi-Wan laughed in defeat. "Don't forgot, Master Windu, who did the rescuing when a certain Jedi lost a certain purple lightsaber of his and was chained to a pole on Saleucami."

_Touche._

* * *

><p>The lift continued its ascent. They finally made it to the Council chamber and Mace lowered Obi-Wan into his usual chair between himself and Ki-Adi. The lone hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at Obi-Wan and gave him a distinguished nod.<p>

There were a few minutes to spare before the rest of the Council would arrive. Obi-Wan had asked Mace if they could arrive a few minutes early so that the rest of the Council would not bear witness to Obi-Wan's continued need for assistance and his weakened state. Mace obliged and would wait patiently for the other Council members to depart at the end of the session as well.

Master Mundi, however, having a strong desire to see Obi-Wan in particular, suspected he would show up very early, so he did too in order to get a few moments with him before they went into session. Few Jedi were as sharp and perceptive as Master Mundi, and he knew Obi-Wan very well.

As soon as he got relatively comfortable, Obi-Wan took great care to not draw any attention to himself. Mace helped him cross his casted leg over his healthy one so there would be nothing too different about his usual sitting position. Obi-Wan then drew his cloak around his entire body to hide both white casts and raised his fractured mental shields.

Ki-Adi waited patiently for Obi-Wan to situate himself and politely turned away as his the healing Jedi Master shifted around painfully in his seat. Then he spoke up. "Master Kenobi, it seems I underestimated your loathing of Geonosis. I did not realize the lengths you would go to get reassigned."

"Yes" sarcastically agreed Obi-Wan, "mostly I just despise how the color orange clashes with my beard. What better way to get reassigned to the Temple than to acquire some convalescent leave?"

"Indeed. Indeed." continued Master Mundi. Then he changed the tone. "But, I am happy to see you, old friend. You had a few of us very worried."

"You know, I haven't much discussed this with anyone, but Anakin found me and guided me back to the realm living."

Mace and Ki-Adi exchanged glances.

"I literally was on the edge of the Force, ready to join it, and Anakin called me back, telling me that he knew it wasn't my time. The next thing I know, I woke up on a Republic Cruiser with him happily looming over me."

"Yes" acknowledged Mace, "It seems that Young Skywalker is even more powerful than has been prophesized."

"Agreed" chimed in Ki-Adi. "His potential is unmatched, even on this Council. I think it would be wise to be wary of such raw power."

"Yes, we need to keep a close watch on him" instructed Mace looking from Ki-Adi to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan said nothing. He dropped his gaze to the floor, looking pensive. He was about to add something before the lights dimmed and the other Council members filed in and took their respective seats. A few holos flickered to life in the empty chairs.

Yoda had several pressing matters to discuss. Sensing concern and urgency, the Jedi Master's fell silent and opened their minds and hearts to Yoda's words and the needs of the Republic.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you have to say!<p>

May the Force be with you,

Viva Islenska

Fyrir ig, vildi a g mikla hamingju!  
>))) ))) )))<p> 


End file.
